<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Internship: The Deleted Scenes by ReturningWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011189">The Internship: The Deleted Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter'>ReturningWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butch Kara Danvers, Deleted Scenes, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Side Story, Slow Burn, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side-project to my ongoing story The Internship. This will contain scenes and chapters that got cut or went unused for the main story but that I want to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Internship: The Deleted Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a chapter and a scene that was supposed to happen in chapter 17 of the Internship but got cut for various reasons such as Kara being faithful to Lena and Lena in turn taking the first step in dating the blonde idiot.</p><p>Danvers arrives at Andrea's apartment to retrieve some vital data in her quest to uncover what's going on in the Slums.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Delete Chapter: Paying the Piper</b>
</p><p>Why are you even here Danvers, she thought to herself, but she couldn’t decide on a good answer to the question that kept popping up in her head. Ever since she’d found the patents for Compound-K missing in the storage room she’d been working in upon returning from Smallville with Lena, she’d been trying to figure out what happened to the data. It was in the database, that couldn’t be erased without raising red flags, but the files had been locked behind an access level she didn’t have and she didn’t want to get Lena into trouble by asking her friend to hack into the files. Not after her confrontation with Lillian Luthor.</p><p>That had left her only one option, calling in that favor that Lex had offered her and use it to get temporarily transferred to shadowing the Chief Operations Officer of LexCorp, one Andrea Rojas, as a learning experience. Right away it had been quite the learning experience, the first thing the tall woman had done was look at her like she was a snack and whisper under her breath how strong she was. </p><p>It had taken her a while to get around to bringing up the missing patents, she’d tried to be coy about it in between bringing the green-eyed woman coffee and taking notes. Yes, another green-eyed woman who did funny things to her brain bits. What were the odds? But Miss Rojas had somehow seen right through her attempted subterfuge and had offered her an exchange. To avoid an embarrassing public revelation of how LexCorp couldn’t keep spies out, but also in exchange for her own silence in regards to her amateur sleuthing, Miss Rojas had offered her printouts of the files so she could continue her research in exchange for her company for an evening.</p><p>Now, she wasn’t stupid or a dummy, she knew what the older woman wanted, but the way she looked at her, it wasn’t like Eve or Maggie, no around Miss Rojas she got the distinct feeling that she wasn’t in control and it both scared the heck out of her while also giving her a pleasant tingle somewhere down around her belly button.</p><p>Making sure that her new tight and off-white shirt was tucked into her jeans, the tight ones that Lena had insisted she buy, she fixed her belt again, ran her hands through her short wavy hair and made sure she had her glasses on before knocking on the door as firmly as she could.</p><p>The door opened and all of a sudden, her mouth went dry, since the way Miss Rojas was dressed left no doubt as to what the price she would have to pay for the files would be. The executive wore a simple but elegant red dress that hugged her figure and had on heels that made the already tall woman stand taller than she was. </p><p>“Miss Rojas, arriving as ordered,” she said while sounding a bit like Eve did whenever the receptionist arrived for one of their little sessions. But her temporary reassignment had left precious few moments as of late to hook up with her friend with benefits. </p><p>“Danvers, don’t be so formal, call me Andrea for now,” the executive laughed, and her green eyes were almost like Lena’s though not as luminous, but there was a predatory look to them and how to the executive moved.</p><p>“Very well, Andrea,” she nodded and flashed the woman a smile that always seemed to work on the girls.</p><p>“You are excessively polite Danvers, come in, do you want something to drink?” the woman in red offered her and she stepped into the apartment feeling both dread and a guilty rush of excitement.</p><p>“Sparkling water if you have it, I don’t really drink,” she admitted and looked around the apartment, it was almost as nice as Lex Luthor’s penthouse though with a distinctly feminine touch to it.</p><p>“I didn’t take you for the type,” Andrea commented and poured her the requested water before pouring herself a glass of wine.</p><p>“To a fruitful partnership?” the executive declared, and she could toast to that though she wondered just what kind of partnership the woman had in mind.</p><p>“If I may get straight to the point?” she asked after taking a sip of the sparkling water that tickled her tongue and gathering her courage.</p><p>“Of course, take charge all you want like you do with our receptionists,” Andrea teased her, but she didn’t take the bait.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” she asked and downed the contents of her glass before putting it down with a bit of force.</p><p>“Oh my, I can see why they like you… I want to help you find your balance,” the woman laughed at her little display of bravado and cockiness that usually didn’t have this effect on women instead it usually made them all shy and demure.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked while trying not to sound confused as this was making her head hurt a little bit. The argument she’d had with Lena earlier that day, not to mention Eve being unavailable and Maggie being on her case extra hard these days didn’t really make for a clear head.</p><p>“I’ve seen you, watched you, you’re truly impressive, always in charge and always… shall we say on top,” the executive teased her and this time she did blush as the woman’s lips left a lipstick stain on the glass she was sipping from and there was something about her smile.</p><p>“Still doesn’t answer my question,” she muttered and pulled herself up to her full height and squared her shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t you ever think about how good it would feel to just… relax a little and let someone else take care of things?” Andrea offered and that despite her best efforts piqued her curiosity, plus she was feeling a little bit frustrated these days.</p><p>“I… you’re my boss and it wouldn’t be…” she started coming up with reasons to say no but a manicured fingernail was pressed to her lips stopping her dead in her tracks.</p><p>“I know you only got assigned to me to get to those files, so after you get them we can go our separate ways, if you want,” the executive offered in a purr and she suppressed a shiver.</p><p>“You look tense too and I know you have been looking at me since you stepped in the door. Tell me, do you like what you see?” the older woman went on, presenting herself in such a way that she couldn’t avoid looking and she couldn’t deny that since stepping into the apartment her eyes had been wandering. </p><p>“Yes I do, I mean you’re… stunning, regal,” she blurted out as that earnest side of her once again got her into trouble. Andrea was tall, had long legs, graceful arms, soft brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and that re dress left precious little to the imagination about what lay beneath.</p><p>“Regal, oh my, I like the sound of that, what do you say? Want me to help you… let go of all those worries for a bit?” the woman offered and stroked her chin affectionately which combined with the sound of her voice put the last hammer in the nail of the coffin around her resolve to resist.</p><p>“If I say yes, then it’s on one condition, if I say stop you stop or I’ll make you,” she said firmly and that earned her a surprisingly soft look from the executive.</p><p>“My dear, I think you’ve got a lot to learn,” Andrea told her with her voice now sounding commanding but with her thumb now stroking her bottom lip.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” she asked and stiffened when the older woman leaned in to whisper into her ear.</p><p>“Yes, now are you going to be a good girl and follow orders?” Andrea purred in her ear and she had never been called that before, well, not in that context. It didn’t help that she could feel the hot breath on her skin, and it had been a long time since she had any kind of release. </p><p>“Yes… ma’am,” she whispered back and that drew another laugh from the woman she’d just agreed to have sex with. </p><p>“Good, you’re going to enjoy this, I promise,” the older woman whispered in a husky voice and seemingly to test her dedication the thumb against her lips pushed into her mouth and she allowed it.</p><p>Knowing that this couldn’t be all she would be asked to do, she gently sucked on the thumb as it moved between her lips gently and then she felt a hand on her hip that quickly moved to her bottom. Trying not to gasp she kept eye contact with Andrea and allowed herself to be fondled until the now wet thumb popped out of her mouth and she kinda wanted it back in there right away.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll explain everything as we go,” the executive said and took her arm, giving it an appreciative squeeze before she allowed herself to be taken to the bedroom.</p><p>Once in the bedroom she kicked off her shoes before she started unbuttoning her shirt and exposing her breasts and abs, her fingers were trembling, but she couldn’t stay dressed if she were going to have sex like this, or could she? But to her surprise Andrea stopped her with a gentle smile and guided her to sit down, though she didn’t tell her to button up her shirt again leaving her breasts and stomach partly exposed. </p><p>“No, just sit down on the bed,” the executive instructed her, and she looked around the white decorated room as she sat down as ordered without a word.</p><p>“What do you know about bondage?” the older woman asked and that made her blush, she knew a little bit but that had been from her research into being a daddy for Eve. </p><p>“A little bit,” she admitted as she watched the woman go through a drawer looking for something and she couldn’t stop looking at her long legs and the way the red dress showed off her body. Stupid horny Zor-El was out in force tonight it would seem.</p><p>“Good, now the first and most important thing to remember is that it’s all about your consent, do you understand?” Andrea asked and walked up to her with something hidden behind her back.</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded unable to find her words as she looked up at the woman who somehow towered over her now and it made her feel small, but she kinda liked it.</p><p>“Do I have your consent?” the executive asked next and she thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.</p><p>“Yes…” she said with her voice barely above a whisper and she was blushing from head to toe.</p><p>“Good, now present me your hands with your wrists held together,” Andrea instructed her, and she was obeying before the woman had even finished her order.</p><p>“Perfect, now you can say stop at any time you wish,” the executive told her as she produced a soft red rope from behind her back and she knew her eyes were going wide, but she nodded.</p><p>Silently Andrea Rojas bound her hands together, using complex and beautiful rope work to tightly bind her wrists and hands. The soft red rope didn’t dig into her skin, but rather brushed up against it. Again, she was shivering but this time out of excitement as she fought against the urge to simply break the ropes as they tightened.</p><p>“How do you feel? Be truthful,” the executive ordered her while tying off the last few knots and she felt weak underneath the commanding look she was being given.</p><p>“Small… excited… but calm,” she tried to explain the myriad of emotions the simple act of having her hands bound was causing.</p><p>“Giving up control can be hard, but well worth it, now tell me who is in control?” the executive asked and started gently stroking her thigh while leaning in to kiss her on the neck.</p><p>“I… I… you are….” she almost whined when she felt those elegant fingers on the leg of her jeans and then the lips just barely touching her neck. </p><p>“Good girl,” she was praised again, and she had to fight back from trembling as her muscles bulged but she couldn’t break the rope, or it would give everything away.</p><p>“You’re strong, I know that,” the woman whispered into her ear and then kissed it as she kept working her way up her inner thigh. </p><p>The touch surprised her and at first she tried to close her legs, but a gentle nudge from Andrea made her open them up again and she closed her eyes to try to focus on the sensations of being touched like this while trying not to break free. Giving up control was hard for her, probably the hardest thing she did.</p><p>“Now does your mistress have permission to pleasure you?” the executive asked with those maddeningly nimble fingertips brushing up against the crotch of her boxers. A part of her tried to hold out for a little while longer but then something inside of her broke. </p><p>“Aahahh yes, yes, yes,” she ended up begging to be touched and she felt Andrea cupping her through the jeans before gently rubbing her overheating core.</p><p>“Isn’t this better?” her mistress purred while kissing her on the forehead and she was arching against the hand between her legs like her life depended on it.</p><p>“Yes, but underwear on… please,” she managed to gasp her request when she felt Andrea start to undo her belt, having somebody touch her like that would be too much, not even Eve had done that yet.</p><p>“As you wish,” her mistress whispered and undid the belt and then her jeans. All she could do was watch as they were pulled down her legs and then only her black boxers separated her skin from the hand that was rubbing her harder, applying friction and pressure to her soaking wet slit as the fabric of the boxers pushed into her folds.</p><p>“I need this… frick I need this,” she admitted which made the woman chuckle and she was bucking hard against the hand now.</p><p>Every fiber in her body was straining as she fought to not to break free, the flimsy rope would be so easy to break after all, but the sound of Andrea’s voice, the feel of her mistress' hand between her legs and then she felt her breast being squeezed which made her whine in pleasure. For the first time in her life she simply gave up and it felt wonderful.</p><p>“Hold on a little bit longer until I say so and it will be so much better, I promise,” Andrea’s voice was soft in her ears but there was that underlying tone of command and she loved it.</p><p>With kisses being placed on her neck, a soft hand exploring her small breasts that she’d exposed when she’d unbuttoned the top of her shirt and with her nipples poking painfully through the fabric she arched against the hand again and again, but each time Andrea denied her a climax. It felt like she was floating and just about to fall, nothing mattered right then but her mistress’ attention and then it happened. Again, she broke!</p><p>“Please… please… pretty please...” she whined and begged like the tied up helpless girl she’d become under Andrea’s touch and in return she was rewarded.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, go on, let it happen,” Andrea whispered as she brought her to an earth-shattering orgasm just as those lips wrapped around her glass-hard nipple. </p><p>Feeling her bound hands being pushed above her head as she was forced down on the bed with Andrea climbing on top of her like some great cat and only then was she allowed to cum. Even though the boxers were in the way, the older woman somehow managed to put enough pressure and friction on her to cause her to explode and not only once but again and again as she felt the familiar gush of wetness from between her legs. Her body tensed up and relaxed again and again as all she could do was let out a silent scream to the heavens at what was happening. </p><p>Andrea was relentless and didn’t stop until she went limp on the bed with her underwear thoroughly soaked in her own wetness and when she opened her eyes, she saw the woman licking her fingers while looking at her with hungry green eyes. Was she tasting her and why was she smiling like that?</p><p>“How did that feel?” the woman asked and laid down next to her, actually cuddling with her but making no move to untie her whatsoever.</p><p>“I… don’t know,” she admitted as she felt herself being stroked gently and there was now something so tender about how Andrea, her mistress, was touching her that it confused her to no end.</p><p>“You’ll learn to recognize your feelings better,” the woman said and even though her voice still held that commanding tone there was a gentleness to it.</p><p>“When I came over… I thought this would be… different,” she admitted and wiggled her hands a bit as they were still bound above her head while her shirt was now pulled open exposing her breasts and her stomach. </p><p>“Oh, that I would just bend you over?” the older woman laughed while she blushed again but nodded. That thought had crossed her mind and right now she’d even say yes to the idea.</p><p>“Nothing so crass, at least not for your first time, though I do need you to do something for me,” Andrea said while tracing a pattern on her stomach and without thinking she nodded, not like she had much of a choice all bound up like this.</p><p>“Eager puppy now are we, stay there,” the older woman laughed and rose up from the bed as she followed orders.</p><p>Watching with her eyes growing wide as saucers, she saw Andrea unzip the red dress to reveal black underwear but then those came off too leaving only the heels on the woman’s feet and the sight of her toned body for her to enjoy. The executive’s legs were long, her pussy neatly trimmed, her stomach flat but not muscular and her breasts were natural, and she wanted them in her mouth.</p><p>“Do you like, puppy?” Andrea asked and walked back over to the bed where she only nodded her head like a bobble toy. Having never been with an older woman she hadn’t known what to expect but Rao, Andrea Rojas didn’t disappoint.</p><p>Laying there perfectly still she watched as the woman climbed on top of her again like some great lithe cat and then the breasts she’d been staring at were in her face and she didn’t have to be told twice what to do. </p><p>Wrapping her mouth around one perfect breast, she greedily sucked on and toyed with her mistress’ dark nipple using her tongue until it was stiff and then she took it between her teeth and pulled at it which earned her a loud moan of pleasure. Andrea’s fingers were in her short hair, pulling her closer and she shamelessly slobbered all over the older woman’s chest as she was being straddled on the bed.</p><p>Still bound, still loving it she took as much of Andrea’s right breast as she could and sucked on it with all her might which caused the woman to let out a gasp. Unable to stop herself it took Andrea gently pushing her head back down to the bed to make her stop and she was ready to do anything.</p><p>“I’m going to sit on you, do you understand?” her mistress asked in a low and very husky voice and again she wasn’t a dummy, but she nodded her head like one.</p><p>“I need you to say it,” Andrea demanded while stroking her bound hands and she struggled to find her voice especially with a thumb being pressed against her lips again.</p><p>“Please, let me pleasure you, please sit on my face,” she finally blurted out and never had she been so crude before when it came to sex.</p><p>With Andrea’s lithe body straddling her face while holding her bound hands she could smell the distinct musk of the woman’s arousal before her wet and hot slit was being pushed against her lips. Doing her very best, she let her tongue dance over the woman’s folds and flicked her clit which caused the grip on her hands to tighten.</p><p>Pinned down underneath someone like this was new to her too and she started rubbing her thighs together as she ate out the executive on top of her who was riding her face now and she could taste the wetness. It was almost sweet, nothing like Eve’s gentle taste and sharper than Maggie’s honey like wetness. With her hands tied and her arms held down she put her lips around Andrea’s clit and sucked on it before making her lips vibrate by humming slightly. </p><p>“Yes, keep doing that,” the woman’s husky voice ordered her as she could feel her rocking back and forth on top of her now with fingers digging into her scalp.</p><p>Both of them were sweating, Andrea’s body was glistening on top of hers and she was desperately rubbing her thighs together to try to orgasm again. Even if it hadn’t been explicitly allowed by her mistress. Having had some experience at this before she knew the signs, Andrea’s breathing became shallow, the grinding against her mouth grew harder and the smooth thighs around her head tightened their vice like grip.</p><p>Sucking harder on Andrea’s sensitive and swollen clit she brought her to a thundering orgasm that she was actually rather proud of. Though she wasn’t prepared for the squirt of fluid that hit her lips, but instead of panicking she rolled with it and kept going as the woman on top of her thrashed about like mad. Soon it was running down her chin, but she kept pleasuring her mistress until being told to stop. </p><p>“Stop, stop,” she was ordered and right away she did that and hearing Andrea’s shuddering breath she waited to be instructed on what to do next.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” the apology surprised her when Andrea rolled off her and saw her no doubt glistening lips and chin.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she assured the woman, but her thighs were still rubbing together like crazy and the warm sensation on her face wasn’t helping matters.</p><p>“Boxers still on?” Andrea asked and she nodded as the woman’s hand slid between her legs again and she moaned at the slightest touch.</p><p>“You can just go and go, can’t you?” her mistress teased her and biting her lower lip she nodded more while now eagerly desperate to be touched again.</p><p>To her surprise, yet again, Andrea rolled her over and stuffed a pillow under her stomach before stroking her bottom and then between her legs from behind as she lay there tied up and helpless with her butt in the air. </p><p>“God you’re in amazing shape, but you didn’t ask for permission,” the woman declared before spanking her and even though it didn’t hurt, she still yelped at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered and that earned another spank before Andrea set about both rubbing her molten core from behind and lewdly fondling her butt and back. </p><p>The boxers were soaked there was no other way around it, her body was on fire, she was tied up, being spanked, her face was wet with Rao knew what, her nipples hard and she shuttered each time Andrea spanked her and manipulated her pussy in some new way that made her gasp for air. Then she was pushed over the edge at feeling a slight pressure somewhere she’d never considered being touched with only the fabric of her boxers separating her from Andrea’s probing fingers. Thus, her final orgasm came like a tidal wave that crashed over her and swept away all sense and reason, she fought against the ropes until some of them broke, she cursed, she begged and then she saw stars.</p><p>When she came around again, she cracked her eyes open slightly to see that Andrea was dressed in a red silk robe, her hands had been untied and there was a wet washcloth being stroked across her face. Opening her eyes fully, she saw that the woman was smiling at her and she goofily smiled back. </p><p>“Better?” Andrea asked and again she just nodded as she looked and saw the files on the nightstand along with what looked like a lollipop. What she also saw was that the robe was partly open and there was a bite mark, her bite mark, on Andrea’s breast.</p><p>“Did I do good at the doctors?” she asked jokingly, eyeing the sugary treat and that made the older woman laugh.</p><p>“You need to recover your glucose levels after that session, trust me it will help and you might feel a little vulnerable for a while too,” Andrea explained and finished washing her face before sitting on the bed next to her with the robe riding up and exposing some of her thigh.</p><p>“Thank you, again this was nothing like I imagined it to be,” she admitted and reached for the lollipop, but Andrea took it and unwrapped it for her with a smile. </p><p>“Most people don’t realize what’s involved, but I’m glad you enjoyed it,” the executive told her as she then popped the lollipop in her mouth, and it did make her feel better.</p><p>“Miss Rojas, I mean Andrea, what… what if I would like to do this again sometime?” she asked and didn’t even try to fight the blush rising up her cheeks. This had been freeing, she couldn’t deny that and very educational too.</p><p>“If you need it, then I’ll be happy to help, though I suspect you live a rather complicated life, don’t you?” the older woman asked and she opted to simply nod her response.</p><p>“It’s all sorts of messy,” she admitted after a moment’s pause though and gave a shy smile. She couldn’t open up about everything but being helped to forget for a bit, to not always having to worry about keeping control, keeping people safe, she could do with some of that careless freedom every now and again if only for an hour. As Alex had said it was the twenty-first century.</p><p>“Anything else I can do for you?” Andrea asked, now sounding sweet and caring and it was in such stark contrast to how she’d been just a few minutes ago when she’d been on top of her and all of a sudden, she felt that sense of vulnerability. </p><p>“I could… use a hug,” she replied, and it felt silly, but she was feeling vulnerable and small. That was true and to her surprise the older woman crawled onto the bed and gave her just what the doctor ordered. </p><p>They cuddled for a while, she told Andrea about how things were always so messy and about her girl problems, plural. Andrea listened and in turn asked her to be careful with those files and that it could get them both in a lot of trouble, but mostly her. The night ended with Andrea calling her an Uber to take her home, then she’d gotten a kiss on the cheek, been given the woman’s number, and told to come back anytime she needed to feel free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be back to updating the main story soon I promise :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>